


You Know I Should Be Leaving Soon

by BigBoozeHaunt



Category: Fairly OddParents, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Genre: American Football, Audio Format: M4A, Dom/sub, M/M, Marriage, Puzzles, Retroville, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wakes & Funerals, banana bread, graves, thrift stores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoozeHaunt/pseuds/BigBoozeHaunt
Summary: After a decade apart, Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turner meet once again. But did they expect to be lovers? Timmy just didn't know how to handle it all.





	

It was a blustery day in Retroville, and Jimmy Neutron was getting ready to hit the switch on a brand new science experiment. Jimmy Neutron had finally concocted the perfect recipe to make some bomb-ass banana bread, and was getting ready to bake it in his brand new microwave he invented.

“Starting today, they will refer to me not as Jimmy Neutron, but as my true identity, Rachel Ray ™ !” Jimmy Neutron had always been an enthusiast for what we all know as “banana bread,” but this time in particular, he  _ knew _ he had come up with the most delectable banana bread that the world ever could have envisaged.

In no time at all, Jimmy flicked the switch on his thing that controlled his science experiment to make the world’s best, “banana bread,” because that was how he controlled his science experiment where he wanted to make the world’s best banana bread.

However, when the switch went from “Not-On” to “On,” the banana bread machine started going haywire. Before Jimmy’s eyes, he saw everything from sparks to sawdust to blood to human flesh to here knows when.

“What the hell going on.” Jimmy Neutron asked, shouting at the tippy-top of his lungs.

“Hi Jimmy.” A voice called out, but its specific identity Jimmy couldn’t make out thanks to the smoke that permeated the laboratory.

“Howdy, boy Jimmy!” A second voice called out from the ether, this one sounding deeper and with a southern drawl.

When the dust settled and Jimmy stopped thinking about his dead parents? Jimmy’s parents had died because of the banana bread massacre -- his eyes refocused and he could finally make out the two individuals that now we are in his laboratory!

These two individuals were… Timmy Turner and Doug Dimmadome!

“Doug Dimmadome?” Jimmy asked, only being able to make out Doug at first.

“Yep!” Said Doug Dimmadome. “But everyone just calls me… Doug Dimmadom.” Doug reached deep into his breast pocket and pulled out a whip.

“Boy, you best start callin’ me Doug Dimmadaddy now.”

“Timmy, what are you doing here?” Jimmy asked, wondering why a kid he hadn’t seen in more than a decade was suddenly in his lab.

Timmy got up and brushed dust off of his newly 3D-rendered clothes. The dust fell so realistically because Timmy was rendered in 4K, but Jimmy stayed at a brisk 480i.

“Jimmy, why am I so defined now?” Timmy asked.

Jimmy smiled. “Timmy, you’ve always been defined. Mostly by your beautiful face, your… oh-so-kissable buck teeth. I just want all of you.” Jimmy had never felt this level of want before in his career. But he knew he had to do it.

“Jimmy,” Timmy began. “I like you and everything, but…” He began to get choked up.

Jimmy looked at Timmy with a genuine look of disappointment before Timmy even had the chance to finish his sentence. “B-But… But what?”

“But…” Timmy looked at the ground as tears began to flow like straight vodka down an alcoholic’s throat. “But I just don’t know if we’re meant to be together…”

Before Jimmy knew it, Timmy wrapped his arms around Jimmy and wasted no time introducing his lips to Jimmy’s. It was a friendly encounter, one where you probably go to Denny’s the morning after and the food isn’t all that good but you don’t even care because you really liked the night you had with Jimmy. Timmy sure knew his way around a man’s tongue.

“Timmy, I just don’t know what to say, I… from the very first moment I saw you, I knew that you just… You had to be… The one… And I…” Jimmy could barely keep it together. Tears began to exit Jimmy’s face at such a rate you just had to be there.

“Timmy, now your vows.” The priest said, looking at Timmy with a look of passion and hope marinating his pores.

“O-Okay…” Timmy said, preparing his voice,  _ and _ his genitals. “Jimbo… from the very first moment you told me to lay eyes on you, I knew that no one could ever be you. I just… it’s hard looking at anyone else since I met you. I think I need to go get my eyes looked at.

“Jimmy, I just didn’t know how to do anything by myself before I met you. You complete me. Before you met me I was like one of those puzzles that you get at the thrift store where you’re hopeful that it has all of the pieces in it but it doesn’t always have all the pieces, and you were like the missing puzzle pieces I needed to finally become that beautiful finished puzzle I was always meant to be.”

There wasn’t a single soul in that room that didn’t at least get teary-eyed at that very moment.

The priest had to readjust his physical… and emotional boner. “Timmy… that was the most incredibly beautiful thing I’ve ever heard in my life.

After they’d finished saying their peace among plenty of tears, it was finally time to lower Jimmy into the ground. Nobody wanted it to be like this, but they figured it was what was best for the little boy who had such a bright future ahead of him.

“You’ll be missed, Jimmy…” Timmy could barely keep it together. “I’ll never stop love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> huge shoutout to my brother Josh for helping me write this story. it was originally Big Time Rush but then I had a Big Time Rush of blood down to my genitals and thought about TimmyxJimmy and just about flew out of my house. 
> 
> to live is to suffer.
> 
> hulksterinheaven.tumblr.com


End file.
